WritCutters:a love story
by Emmeline Creazil
Summary: life's a trip but the afterlife is one hell of a ride.sasuhina slight gaahina what happens when you kill yourself? more in inside please read please and thank you. rated T for language and jokes.sorry people if i'm no good R&R please and thank you


_info on the story!!_

_this story is based on my favorite movie called_

_WristCutters:a love story_

_go to__ my profile __for a link to hear some of the music_

_this is a sasuhina fic_

_**i do not own naruto or WristCutters:a love story**_

_sasuke will narrate_

_basically this story is about the after life for people who killed themselves_

_and their life's are exactly the same except alittle bit worse_

_hinata is looking for the people in charge or the p.i.c_

_and sasuke is looking for his ex-girlfriend_

_they will all be ooc so deal with it..._

_and now for the mild diolouge thoughts from the cast!_

_p.s. there will be NO sex scene's in this fic because i'm sticking to the to the original story

* * *

_

Sasuke:who's my ex?

me:sakura

sakura:HORRAY

me:you dumped him and this is a SASUHINA fic not a sasusaku

sakura:DAMN

hinata:will my family be in this??

me:no...but gaara and his family will!!

gaara:i'm in this..and i'm not a bad guy?!

me:mhm..yeah and in one part you get to kisses her :D

gaara:you...are...the...best!!

sasuke:stay away from her she's mine...

hinata:umm. c-can we please start now..please?

me:hai!! i can i think i can do that hina-chan.i don't like their bickering anyways!

* * *

He laid there silently on his bed staring at the ceiling,God only know what was going through his head at the time...As he reached over he played a record then silently got out of bed and began to clean his apartment.

"_She was middle class girl_

_she was in over her head_

_she thought she could stand up in the deap-end"_

The music eccoed throughout the tiny living space.

"_He had a bullet proof smile_

_he had a minute to burn_

_she thought she had the moon in her pocket"_

he rummaged through stuff and threw it in the garbage.

_"But now she's dead_

_she's so dead_

_forever dead_

_and lovely now"_

as it got deeper into the song the room got cleaner and more depressing.

_"I've always been told to remember this_

_and forever_

_four kisses"_

he started to dust everything that could be dusted.

_"It was hard to impress_

_he knew every ones secrets._

_he won her by all the fine jewelry"_

he took care of his plants waterd them and trimmed them well and organized his stuff.And his "home"was no longer a mess but instead spottless

_"he never gave her a smile_

_he kept her on a leash_

_he's not the kind whom you'd fall asleep with"_

he ran his fingers through his spiked raven black hair and for a split second tugged at the ends.

_"but now she's dead_

_forever dead_

_forever dead_

_and lovely now"_

he started to walk towards the bathroom in desperation and confusion.he looked out the blinds and then enter the bathroom.

_"come closer_

_look deeper_

_you'll follow fast"_

Afew minutes later he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink,he then fell to the ground,the sink was filled with his blood there on the conter was the razor blade the helped him escape this lonely world.As he laid motionless on the ground he gazed into a corner of the room and saw a clump of dirt and hair in the coner.Then he lived no more while the music played int the background repeating "and now she's dead, and now she's dead, she's so dead, and lovely now..." and on his desk was a single picture of Horano Sakura his love,his ex,and the one who caused his death.He was found the next day by his older brother Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I think she cried at my funeral.I don't meen to brag or anything but, i think she did as she watch them lower me into the ground all shriveled up like an old melted chocolate bar.I hope she found someone to cry to help her out.I bet he fucks her real nice,fuck that's what it's all about making her feel good that is.

Not to soon after i killed myself i found a job here at Comicosy Pizzas.The manager is a really nice guy, hell he even hooked me up with a place to stay.I live with this Austrian guy,Jake,he's a douche bag but it's a roof over my head.

"Sasuke,i told you if you go to the other room to use the toilet sit while you piss,"I never understood him he's too weird.

"ok i forgot,"i replied. i really could care less.

"How do you forget??you sit,you sit,you sit!"he yelled and walked away.

"Whatever."i said as i rolled my eyes.

* * *

time skip,after sasuke's shift is over

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Who could think of a better punishment?Every things the same here only alittle bit worse.I've thought about suicide again.I haven't tried it,but only because i didn't want to end up in a bigger shit hole than this.I'm sitting in the "Drowners Lake Bar"

"Maybe you,just need a drink."says the bartender as he handed me a drink.The next thing i know the was a girl with long pail blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail she was tan and had sky blue eyes.

"Hey,me and my friend," She pointed to another girl she had brown hair put into two buns on the top of her head she gave a small wave i waved back. "see we play this game where we guess how people off themselves,we were just guessing about you.So how'd you do it?"

I took a long drink from my beer then pulled up my sleeves to reveal long cuts on my wrists.

She just looked over at her friend and said "Three pionts for me,Tenten."

I looked at her stuned "You know,Thats an extremely rude question."i told her

"That's the point" she replied

"Hmmmm.So what about you?"

"Me?"she looked at me (A/N:the girl is ino just so you know and her friend is tenten)

_-flashback-_

_Ino had her head in the oven and you could hear the gas as it leaked out.she laid there dead motionless,almost like a depressing beautiful statue.her face was blue from the gas leak she made, and yet hot from the heat of the oven.and on the counter laid a note to all those she loved and hated and it read_

_'Are You Sorry Now? '_

_this beauty killed herself for the because of a broken beat down soul and she had no urge to move on.So she laid there with the utmost peaceful expression._

_-end of flash back-_

time skip,later that night,still Sasuke's P.O.V.

"no look at him,he keeps bumping.he had to drown."i said right now Ino,Tenten and I were looking at this one guy across the bar.

"What's the diffrence?"Tenten asked

"no look at his face,it's all blue.I swear it was gas."ino is so sure of herself.

they looked at me "Go ask him,sasu-chan" they said simotaniously.

I looked at him once more.

"no i dont think so,he seems very ill humoured."

"aww come on you have to!!" tenten said.

"How about i give it a try"we all glanced up to be be met with aquamarine eyes he had red hair and a tattoo on his forhead it was a kanji for 'love'

"You know him"Ino wispered to me

"No"i replied

"Two young ladies shouldn't be playing such a game." ino and Tenten looked at eachother

"Ino look who's here,"tenten said to her friend

"OH,we'll be right back."she said to me and then they walked away.

"Bit of advice,when a girl says she'll be right back give up.She just ends up leaving with someone else." the other guy told me.

"and you are?"

"Gaara you,"

"Sasuke,"we shock hands.

"So Gaara how did you off?"

"Well..."

_-flashback-_

_he sang and play the guitar. then abruptly stopped when the song came to an end 'boos' and 'you suck and more commonly 'get a job you fucking fag!' were heard all across the place where he and his band had a gig.with a beer in his hand he took a gulp.and into the mike he stated_

_"fuck it all," _

_and poured the beer on his electric guitar.5,000 bolts of electricity went through his body and he died that night on stage while waiting for the ambulance._

_-end 'o' zee flashybacky-_

"YOU off'd with the guitar?!"i asked him

"Yeah and it was freaking awesome!"he said as if proud.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

me:hahahahaha what does everyone think??

gaara&sasuke:when does hina-hime come in

me:in good time friends...

hinata:i liked it!! XD

me:aww kawai i love you soo much hina-chan...like a friend or sister though

hina:i know

me:anywho...R&R please and thank you tell me if i should continue or not bye!! .


End file.
